Gomen ne, Nee-San
by Amaracchi
Summary: "Mi-Miku-Nee!" tanyaku, kaget sekaligus ragu-ragu. Memang, sih, dia mirip dengan Miku-Nee. Mirip sekali, malah. Tapi... Bukannya Miku-Nee sudah meninggal! Warning : Gaje, OOT, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi! RnR please? w/


**Heyaa~ Author baru dengan fic lama yang baru dipublish~ XD/ *plakdor**

**Oiya, kalian bisa panggil saya Amaracchi, atau Luna, atau Acchi, atau terserah deh ._.**

**Err.. Gausah lama-lama.. Enjoy~ :3**

.

.

.

.

**Gomen ne, ****Nee-San**

**Disclaimer :**

Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha Corp.

Gomen ne, Nee-San © Luna Ritsu Amaracchi .w.

**Warning :**

OOC, OOT, abal, GJ, typo(s), bahasa lebe (?) ._. , fict pertama di sini w , aih, pokoknya masih serba kurang -.-v

**Cast :**

Len Kagamine

Rin Kagamine

Miku Hatsune

Miku Zatsune

**Summary :**

"_Mi-Miku-Nee?!" tanyaku, kaget sekaligus ragu-ragu. Memang, sih, dia mirip dengan Miku-Nee. Mirip sekali, malah. Tapi... Bukannya Miku-Nee sudah meninggal? Bukannya dia sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang, waktu itu? "Hmm? Kenapa, Len? Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku sudah mati. Ya 'kan? Tidak. Aku belum mati. Buktinya, sekarang aku ada di depanmu." kata gadis itu. Dan, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya─yang sepertinya sedikit ia paksakan. Oh, Tuhan... Benarkah sesosok gadis di depanku ini adalah Miku-Nee? Tapi... Bagaimana mungkin?! Apakah orang yang sudah mati, bisa hidup lagi? Hei, siapapun di luar sana, tolong tampar aku! Dan katakan padaku bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi! Ah, tapi sayangnya ini bukan mimpi. Ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai 'mimpi'. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang ku lakukan? Bukankah aku berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Miku-Nee jika aku bertemu dengannya?_

.

.

.

.

**[ Gomen ne, Nee-San... ]**

#Len Point of View

7 tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu. Tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin, aku kehilangan orang yang berarti untukku. Tidak. Kematian mereka bukanlah kesalahanku. Sungguh, aku tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk mencelakai mereka. Terutama gadis─berambut twintail panjang yang berwarna cyan─itu. Bagiku, dia bukan hanya sekedar sahabat saja. Tapi dia bagaikan seorang kakak. Oh, Tuhan... Andai peristiwa itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mungkin saat ini aku masih bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya. Juga melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin. Semua telah terjadi. Kematian telah menjemputnya. Oh, Tuhan, jika Kau memberiku satu saja kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya, kata pertama yang ingin ku ucapkan adalah kata 'maaf'.

"Len?" tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis yang sangat tidak asing bagiku itu, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi di dalam pikiranku.

"Eh? Iya, Rin, ada apa?" tanyaku pada gadis bermata azure itu. Sepasang mata yang sama denganku. Ku lihat segurat kekhawatiran nampak dari wajahnya.

"Tidak. Seharusnya yang bertanya 'ada apa' itu aku. Soalnya daritadi ku lihat, kau melamun terus. Kenapa? Teringat Miku-Nee, ya?" Rin justru bertanya balik padaku. Ya, Rin. Kau benar. Aku teringat Miku-Nee.

"Sudahlah, Len. Miku-Nee telah pergi. Lebih baik kau memikirkan hal lain, selain Miku-Nee. Tidak ada gunanya mengingat orang yang sudah pergi. Percuma. Miku-Nee tak akan kembali." kata Rin padaku.

Entah. Tapi kata-kata Rin barusan serasa seperti menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Ya, Rin. Miku-Nee memang tak akan kembali. Oh, Rin... Seandainya saat itu kau tidak berusaha mencelakai Zatsune, pasti saat ini pun Miku-Nee masih ada. Oh, Rin, sampai saat ini pun aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Zatsune. Tapi, Miku-Nee dan Zatsune... Mereka berdua mati karenamu, Rin. Apakah kau menyadari hal itu, Rin, saudara kembarku tersayang?

"Apa selama 7 tahun ini kau tidak pernah sadar bahwa orang yang telah membuat Miku-Nee mati itu dirimu, hah?!" aku membentak Rin. Entah. Tapi kata-kata itu seolah keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Oh, Tuhan, apa ini? Kenapa aku membentak Rin? Sejenak ku tatap wajahnya. Ekspresinya berubah jadi sedih.

"Kau tahu, Len...? Sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin Miku-Nee pergi. Bukan Miku-Nee yang ingin ku bunuh. Bukan, Len. Bukan... Hiks..." Rin mulai terisak. Air mata mengalir perlahan di pipinya. Ya, Rin. Aku tahu itu. Tapi itu adalah salahmu, Rin!

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku tahu itu, Rin! Tapi seandainya waktu itu kau tidak berusaha membunuh Zatsune, pasti Miku-Nee juga tidak akan mati, Rin! Semua ini adalah salahmu! Kenapa kau membunuh Zatsune, Rin?! Kenapaaa?!" apa yang ku pendam selama 7 tahun setelah kepergian Miku-Nee, akhirnya meledak. Semuanya ku timpakan pada Rin. Meski pada kenyataanya, aku juga bersalah. Ku lihat Rin semakin terisak.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Miku-Nee jatuh, waktu itu?! Kalau kau tak ingin dia mati, kenapa kau tidak menolongnya, Len? Kenapa, Len?! Kenapa...? Hiks..." balas Rin yang masih terisak. Ya, Rin. Kau benar. Kenapa aku membiarkan Miku-Nee begitu saja?

"Aaaaah, sudahlah! Yang jelas, semua ini adalah salahmu, Rin! Salahmu!" aku tak mau kalah. Tangis Rin meledak. Semakin menjadi-jadi. Oh, Tuhan... Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Rin?

.

.

.

Hari itu kami bertengkar hebat. Rin dan aku. Kenapa? Padahal aku dan dia bagaikan sepasang. Rin dan aku... Saudara kembar. Tapi, entah kenapa, hari itu, ingin ku dan ingin Rin tidak bertemu. Perasaan dan hatiku seolah tak sejalan lagi dengan Rin. Oh, Tuhan... Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Karena kejadian itu, pikiranku jadi kacau. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, menuju tempat kesukaanku. Yah, semoga di tempat itu, aku bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Jaraknya memang lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Tapi aku memilih untuk berjalan kaki saja.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah danau ─yang menurutku cukup sunyi. Ya... Inilah tempat kesukaanku. Kemudian, aku pun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar─menghadap ke arah danau.

Miku-Nee. Sekali lagi aku teringat Miku-Nee. Kalau saja sekarang Miku-Nee masih masih hidup, mungkin sekarang dia akan jadi sangat cantik. Oh, Tuhan, izinkan aku meminta maaf padanya. Izinkan aku bertemu dengannya. Satu kali saja. Tanpa kusadari, beberapa tetes air telah jatuh, mengalir dari kedua sudut mataku.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di situ?" tanya seseorang kepadaku. Seperti suara seorang gadis... Ya, suaranya mirip sekali dengan suara Miku-Nee. Eh? Tunggu... Apakah di tempat ini ada orang selain aku? Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ku usap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dan ku tengokkan kepalaku ke belakang. Ku lihat seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai. Rambutnya yang berwarna cyan dihiasi oleh sebuah pita putih. Gadis itu mengenakan dress putih─selutut. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Miku-Nee.

"Ah, hanya sekedar duduk dan menikmati pemandangan saja, kok." jawabku sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. Ku lihat gadis itu berjalan menghampiriku dan kemudian dia duduk di sampingku.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku ini tak mudah untuk kau tipu. Kau berbohong padaku 'kan? Hmmm... Biar ku tebak, kau pasti sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang. Benar 'kan, Kagamine... Len?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah padaku. Tunggu... Tadi dia bilang apa? 'Kagamine Len'? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku? Dan kenapa dia juga tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang?

"Eh? Tunggu... Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" bukannya menjawab, aku justru melemparkan pertanyaan padanya. Wajar, sih...

"Eeeeehhh? Len sudah lupa denganku, ya? Aku Miku. Hatsune Miku." jawabnya, masih dengan senyuman yang ramah. Aku jadi semakin bingung. 'Hatsune Miku' katanya? Itu 'kan nama lengkap Miku-Nee...?

"Mi-Miku-Nee?!" tanyaku, kaget sekaligus ragu-ragu. Memang, sih, dia mirip dengan Miku-Nee. Mirip sekali, malah. Tapi... Bukannya Miku-Nee sudah meninggal? Bukannya dia sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang, waktu itu?

"Hmm? Kenapa, Len? Kau pasti berpikir kalau aku sudah mati. Ya 'kan? Tidak. Aku belum mati. Buktinya, sekarang aku ada di depanmu." kata gadis itu. Dan, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya─yang sepertinya sedikit ia paksakan.

Oh, Tuhan... Benarkah sesosok gadis di depanku ini adalah Miku-Nee? Tapi... Bagaimana mungkin?! Apakah orang yang sudah mati, bisa hidup lagi? Hei, siapapun di luar sana, tolong tampar aku! Dan katakan padaku bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi! Ah, tapi sayangnya ini bukan mimpi. Ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai 'mimpi'. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang ku lakukan? Bukankah aku berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Miku-Nee jika aku bertemu dengannya?

"Maafkan aku, Miku-Nee..." ucapku dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Mungkin Miku-Nee berpikir bahwa aku mengatakan─kata 'maaf'─itu dengan tidak serius. Yah, apa lagi yang harus ku ucapkan selain kata 'Maafkan aku'? Aku memang tidak pandai menyusun kalimat dan mengucapkannya secara lisan.

"Maaf? Oh, maaf karena kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku jatuh ke dalam jurang? Ah, Len... Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja kejadian 7 tahun lalu, itu, Len." kata Miku-Nee. Oh, Miku-Nee... Andai kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin menolongmu, waktu itu. Tapi, apa yang bisa anak berumur 7 tahun lakukan? Ditambah lagi, waktu itu, Rin langsung menarikku─menjauh dari tempat itu.

"S-Sungguh?! Terima kasih, Miku-Nee! Terima kasih karena kau sudah mau memaafkanku!" ucapku yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Miku-Nee barusan. Refleks, aku langsung memeluk Miku-Nee.

"E-Eh? Ah, iya, Len. Sama-sama..." kata Miku-Nee yang masih ku peluk. Aku pun baru menyadari apa yang sedang kuperbuat. Kemudian segera ku lepaskan pelukanku dari tubuh Miku-Nee.

"Ah, maaf... Refleks. Hehe..." kataku, sedikit malu. Ah, kalau ini, sih, bukan sekedar 'sedikit malu', tapi 'benar-benar malu'! Pasti wajahku memerah, sekarang. Ku lihat Miku-Nee hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, iya, Len, bagaimana? Mau tidak, ku bantu menyelesaikan masalahmu?" tanya Miku-Nee.

"Huh? Tidak. Tidak usah. Ini bukan masalah yang serius kok, Nee-San..." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Hmmm... Kau serius akan menolak bantuanku, Len? Nee~ Aku tidak menawarkan bantuanku pada sembarang orang lho, Len..." ucap Miku-Nee padaku. Entah. Tapi rasanya, ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan kata-kata Miku-Nee barusan...

Mungkinkah...?

.

.

.

To Be Continued


End file.
